Parental Issues
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: Katara and Aang are good parents...really. Kataang babyfic one-shot.


I got the idea when once again, (despite the fact that our new fan was installed and I had taken some sleeping pills) I found myself unable to sleep and wrote the story down on paper at midnight. (SLIGHT SPOILER AHEAD!!) Also, I was thinking that I haven't yet done a babyfic, and it was a real shame especially now that it'll fit with the finale.

Probably inspired by: the song "When You're Mad" (minus the explicit ;;;;;;;;); a particular Calvin and Hobbes strip; the book "Angel in the Waters" (it's really beautiful…); and OMG AVATAR!!

so, Disclaimer: I don't own any of the above mentioned.

* * *

**Parental Issues**

Once again, the Avatar and the Master Waterbender were having a heated discussion concerning parenthood. Actually, it was a one-sided debate. While Katara was doing all the lecturing, Aang simply stared at her, hardly taking a word of it in.

Had he ever noticed the exact way her lips moved when she talked? How musical her voice sounded to his ears, or how her already deep sapphire eyes turned a slight shade bluer when she was passionate about something? And that slight crinkle on her nose when she scrunched it up in frustration, completed with that crease in her eyebrows as she drew them together and frowned.

So caught up in his thoughts, Aang had all but forgotten what they were even talking about…Something about irresponsibility?

Aang tried his very best to pay attention to what she was actually saying, but he only caught snippets such as "reckless", "setting good examples", and "being a role model". Nothing more clicked within his brain; he was once again attentive to her lips, so infinitely soft and pliable.

"Are you even listening to what I'm...mmph—!" Katara was suddenly cut off by the unexpected presence of Aang's lips upon hers. The force of his actions were drenched in such ferocity that she unconsciously answered back with a fierce kiss. The rest of the argument was left wordless and instead felt through the intensity of their lips pressed together in a heated display.

Below them, a certain two-year-old stamped her foot, clearly upset at the fact that she was no longer the center of attention. By accident, the heel of her boot landed hard on the Avatar's bare foot, causing him to abruptly jerk back in pain, staggering around as he clutched his foot in agony.

Startled by the sudden break of contact with his lips, Katara stared wide-eyed as Aang hopped comically around the area outside the Southern Air Temple. Feeling a slight tug on the hem of her dress, she looked down at her daughter, who gave her an expression that told her she wanted to be held. Bending down to pick her up, Katara placed the young girl on her hip as they both turned to watch the father staggering about the courtyard.

"Is Daddy mad at me?" Alia-Kya asked, lower lip trembling in anticipation as she looked up to her mother.

"No…" Katara responded sympathetically, "That's just what Daddy acts like when he looses an argument with Mommy." she said matter-of-factly. The two of them turned to see the Avatar limping towards the pair in a ridiculous manner.

"Sorry, Daddy." Alia whimpered, adopting puppy-dog face, completed with those big blue eyes she had inherited from her mother. The whole image was too adorable to ignore.

"It's alright..." Aang forgave her, releasing a somewhat pained smile. "Just try not to interrupt Mommy and Daddy when they're--" He paused, glimpsing the stern look his wife shot at him, gesturing towards Alia.

Aang quickly recovered. "...When they're having a moment." he finished. Bobbing her head up and down to show she understood, the young girl reached over to give her father a small hug.

"All better!" she exclaimed, her voice reflecting that of her mother's.

"All better." Aang confirmed, and after his daughter gave him one last tight squeeze around his neck, she let go. The trio then proceeded to turn around and head back inside the Temple.

Switching Alia to rest on her other hip, Katara sneaked a peck on the airbender's cheek.

"Next time, don't go skydiving while our curious little two-year-old is watching you jump off a cliff." Katara whispered in his ear. The tips of her lips lightly brushed his lobe, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine. A small smile curled the corners of her mouth as she saw his reaction.

Wincing slightly as he grinned, Aang whispered back to his wife.

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!

Also, Alia-Kya is her full name. thanks to Liz who came up with the first bit, the second bit is Katara's mother's name, which I thought should be in there somehow. it just fits...like how my middle name came off of my godmother's name.


End file.
